The Room
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Wade lo mira, con una paleta en la boca, poca ropa y sudor. Peter sonríe, al flash, al sol y al hombre que está detrás de la cámara. AU


∞ **Título** : " The Room"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** M

∞ **N/A** Ni Spiderman ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞ **Resumen:** Wade lo mira, con una paleta en la boca, poca ropa y sudor. Peter sonríe, al flash, al sol y al hombre que está detrás de la cámara.

∞ **Advertencia:** Sugar Daddy

…

…

…

Querido Dios, cuando vaya al cielo  
Por favor, déjame llevar a mi hombre  
Cuando vaya, dime que me dejarás  
Padre, dime si podrías hacerlo

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **The Lobby.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Peter había vivido la mayor parte de su vida, doce años, en Rochester, al noroeste de Nueva York cerca de las colinas del rio Genesee, y con los edificios de Kodak cerca de los suburbios. Si Peter se pusiera hacer memoria justo en ese instante en que se está devolviendo la mirada en el espejo del techo él diría que extraña tres cosas, su vieja alcoba, a su madre, y la polaroid instantánea que su padre le obsequiara en su cumpleaños número diez, antes de desaparecer del mapa y dejarlos a él y a mamá en la ruina total.

Hay una voz susurrándole al oído, que le distrae y hace que arrugue la nariz. Peter entonces deja de moverse, porque hay una mano buscándole entre sus piernas, así que hunde el estómago para apretar, da el resultado que quiere cuando escucha el gruñido y trata de rodar los ojos con fastidio, porque de nuevo el cliente no la ha durado ni veinte minutos y Alex Summer no estará feliz de verlo despedirse del vejestorio en turno antes de la hora en la que le podría cobrar extras.

Se reprime del deseo de empujarlo, porque su barriga de conductor de camiones le esta asfixiando, y el sudor comienza ser una cosa asquerosa y pegajosa sobre su piel descubierta. Peter logro conservar su camisa blanca y el chaleco, sus pantalones cuelga del final de la cama y a sus pies le hace falta una de las medias compradas en las tiendas de 99 centavos a las que a veces Gwen le acompaña.

El tipo sale de él, con un pop, que es casi liberador, mira el reloj digital de la mesita y suelta una risa con tintes de tos que a Peter le empieza a poner de los nervios. Porque la paciencia no es algo que siga teniendo dentro de sus prioridades y la noche ha sido demasiada larga hoy para seguir fingiendo sonrisas condescendientes de labios partidos.

—Hey chico lindo, déjame recuperarme de este round, y seguiremos divirtiéndonos.

Peter solo quiere echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un gemido de queja, porque no alcanzo a cenar ese día, con 5 clientes viejos y calientes, que solo quieren meter la polla dentro de un agujero con descuento. Peter es consciente de que, si se negara, al próximo round, que está seguro no durara ni diez minutos, Alex le recordaría que todos son una familia en ese motel de paso del Niagara Falls, y que trabajan unidos para poder mantenerse funcionando y tener un plato de sopa caliente sobre la mesa. Además, Peter es el más pequeño de todos los sesudos trabajadores del "Rouge" su pequeña carita de niño de 12 años es lo que le mantiene dentro del mercado, cuando acaba de cumplir los quinces y el vello se resiste a salir y está lo suficientemente delgado como para intercambiar ropa con Gwen.

Así que solo asiente, escondiendo sus ojos chocolates bajo el flequillo castaño y mirándose en el espejo de la cómoda, sentado y con las piernas flexionadas, su chaleco manchado de semen, y el bote de lubricante mal aplastado, como si fuese pasta dental. Le gustaría cubrirse el rostro y escapar, pero solo lo esconde entre sus rodillas y espera, entre el humo del cigarrillo y la música de la estación de la radio, que los próximos diez minutos pasen rápido, muy rápido.

…

…

…

El celular vibra por tercera ocasión dentro de su maletín, y Wade se piensa seriamente en apagarlo y fingir después que la batería se le ha acabado. Porque el sonido le distrae, de sus ojos fijos en las largas piernas de la chica rubia, y ha perdido su erección otra vez.

—Bien linda, solo ven aquí, siéntate en mi regazo y cuéntame una mala historia de cómo es que niñas como tu terminan por aquí.

Gwen le da una media sonrisa, cerrando sus piernas que habían estado estiradas sobre el sofá, y se siente recta, se recoge el cabello con uno de los palillos de la comida china que el desconocido ha traído con él, y da un suspiro divertido, como si la conversación fuera un topping especial que Wade ha pedido además de su platillo.

—No quiero aburrirte con finales tristes y predecibles. Mejor dime, ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un sitio así? Estoy segura que ese maletín vale más que una semana conmigo —. Gwen presiona amabas rodillas sobre el sofá, para dejarse caer sentada sobre Wade, que ríe estruendoso ante el cabello rubio haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

—Chica lista eh. Digamos que me quede atorado hoy por aquí, y no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo en el bar de mi hotel si el resultado que buscaba iba ser el mismo.

—Sexo —. Concluye Gwen alzando el rostro hacia él.

Wade tiene el cabello cobrizo, y unos bonitos ojos miel. Tiene los hombros anchos, pareciera que su camisa se romperá en cualquier momento, y es alto, tan alto que aun sentado sobre él, ella a penas y puede inclinarse para besarle. Huele a perfume y tapizado de piel, y tiene ese aire de persona rica que pasa una vez al año por el "Rouge" buscando fantasías que en los prostíbulos normales no le concederían. La de Wade ha sido solo verle enfundada en medias de rejillas.

—No, lindura, no busco sexo, solo quería jalármela viendo unas lindas piernas que no traten de embaucarme con citas, flores y regalos.

Gwen ríe, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del hombre, él se inclina dejando un beso sobre su frente.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Aun no se termina tu hora por aquí.

—De hecho, es tiempo que me vaya —, murmura mirando el reloj en su muñeca, Gwen se muerde el labio al notar la hora —, pero no te preocupes, tu paga esta sobre la mesita de noche, puedes quedarte por aquí para que tu jefe no te diga nada —. Wade le da unas palmaditas en su cadera para que ella se mueva y así poder levantarse —. Ha sido entretenido conocerte. Quizás te pida la próxima vez.

Gwen sabe que esa es una promesa sin fundamentos, sin embargo, le guiña un ojo para seguirle el juego. Porque él le ha parecido un hombre interesante, y hasta cierto punto mucho más decente que la mayoría de los clientes del Motel. Así que se permite guardarse las esperanzas de que tal vez sí que exista una próxima vez.

Lo mira ponerse su gabardina, porque es otoño, y el clima parece haber descendido como en un congelador industrial. Toma su maletín y hace una mueca de tedio al sacar su celular y apagarlo, ella ríe y sacude su mano en son de despedida.

—Cuídate linda.

—Tú también extraño hombre rico.

Wade toca su frente, con su dedo índice y del medio, como si saludara a un capitán y sale, sin mirar atrás. Cierra con cuidado la puerta, se abrocha la gabardina y envía su celular al fondo del maletín. Logan puede llegar a ser un dolor en el culo cuando se lo propone. El sonido de una segunda puerta cerrándose le hace alzar la mirada.

Y entonces se ven, Peter trae unos diminutos boxers negros, esta descalzado y la camisa apenas le cubre más allá de la cadera. Tiene el pelo revuelto y la mirada espesa, Wade piensa que no mide más de 1.60, y que parece un niño perdido en un súper mercado. El castaño gira y le ve, le regala una sonrisa rota y sigue caminando, como si tuviera el peso entero del mundo sobre sus hombros, y el pasillo al que se dirige fuera su infierno personal. Siente el segundo celular, el de la línea directa, vibrar en sus pantalones, maldice por lo bajo, y se da la media vuelta, jurándose a sí mismo regresar a "Rouge" después, solo para ver a los ojos chocolate enfocarle una vez más.

…

…

…

Oh esa gracia, oh ese cuerpo  
Oh esa cara que me hace desear fiesta  
Él es mi hombre, él me hace brillar como diamantes


End file.
